Death by Delivery
by Penelope Loc
Summary: Han, a farmer boy from the Land of Rivers, got kidnapped by a local guy that everyone trusts. It's up to him to find freedom from a life of being a captive wife, and along the way, learn more about himself, and why his boyfriend, a mysterious, beautiful object of admiration thinks he's so special. OCxOC, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

Impossible. Completely Impossible. How did I, an ordinary farmer boy, ended up far away from home, in a cave carved into a valley of mountains hidden by fog, snuggled up with the guy I hated the most?

_Hello, my name is Han, and no, I'm not that Han from the author's previous funny fanfictions. In fact, this fanfiction isn't funny at all. What? Read the freaking title! It doesn't sound funny, doesn't it? _

Oops. I got kind of off topic there.

_Anyway, I live in a small, non-ninja village in the Land of Rivers. Like I said, I am a farmer boy, only child of two doting parents of the Fukui family, my father Arata, and my mother Aoi. We have two dogs, Shiro and Kuro, who help herd the animals. Of course, not everyone's a farmer; Some are merchants, others are teachers, and so forth- it's as if though this town was really from Ruin Factory __and not Naruto. Life in here is sweet and simple for all of us._

At least it used to be.

_Even though not everyone's a farmer, almost all of us go to church. Our religion is a local version of Shinto. As a result, even though we're a bunch of non-ninjas, mostly home schooled people (most of us can't afford private tuition, the only public schooling around here) living in a rural town(aka, country bumpkins), we're careful not to destroy too much of the Earth and anger the spirits. Life's even nicer when everyone knows and accepts each other._

Little did I know…

_Just because we're religious, doesn't mean we're not very accepting. We all like each other for the most part, no matter if you look different (the Smiths are the only people with blonde hair and blue eyes, for example) or if you're somewhat different. That's why I'm allowed to have a boyfriend. A beautiful one at that, with his dark green eyes (he got that from his mother) and dark hair (a common trait). He is also the tallest guy of my age group, which adds to his elegant and mysterious profile. His name is Yamamoto Hikaru. _

Dear Kami, I miss him so much…

_I love him and he loves me, out of all people. When I asked him why, he said that I am very special person. Don't ask me, I don't think that I'm very special at all, with my black hair and brown eyes, and the fact that I don't know anything, other than how to farm and general education. Regardless, the everyone accepts our relationship and some even think we're cute._

Well, not everyone.

_Most of the townsfolk are very ordinary, just like my family. However, there's this one guy who has huge wings and glass-blue eyes, with an olive complexion and dusty brown hair. Saga Suzume's his name. Despite this, he, like everyone else, doesn't know any ninjutsu._

At least that's what I thought.

_Instead, he uses his flight powers to deliver people and goods to and from nearby villages. One day, he came to the Fukui farm and told us that I was asked to learn ninjutsu in Kirigakure, a ninja village from the Land of Water. Naturally, we were all surprised, because I don't seem like a capable ninja, let alone, a fighter. Because we all trusted him, he was allowed to take me away, anyway._

What a big fat lie.

_From there, that was the last time I saw my family, friends, and Hiraku-kun. The last time where my pride was intact, where I haven't lost my virginity, my soul, even my name and appearance._

...that Saga-san's a damn bastard.

The light flooded into the dark cave where two people were in a close embrace, one with huge wings and almost awake, the other looking at him in utter contempt. As it turned into dawn, the one sleeping started to flutter his eyes, which met the disdained expression of the one awake.

"Morning Akio-kun," said Suzume, "You shouldn't make faces like that-it takes away from your beautiful face."

_NO. Don't call me 'Akio' (husband, in this case), or 'kun'. My name's Han, and I'm not your damn wife!_


	2. Chapter 2: What is Love?

"Hmm," pondered Saga, "I think Akio-kun _deserves_ a punishment for escaping for the umpteenth time!"

Right. Last night, I tried to escape for the 67th time. I knew, because I keep an overflowing jar of rocks next to the water basin; one for each time, the black ones for every failed attempt that ended in what was known as Rape.

"Allow me to reinstate our 'marriage' vows, if you may."

Don't you dare call that time a marriage ceremony- _that was definitely not love._

"Mpph!"

That Saga bastard jammed his hot, panting mouth onto my badly bruised ones, as one hand reached underneath my filthy kimono, the other down on my hair, which was dyed white.

"What's the matter Aiko-chan? Lost your will to fight back?"

Why should I fight back, when I know I'll lose anyway? He's already taken away everything that was left of my identity, my strength, my will. Before adding a black rock, I would always like to keep myself occupied with happy thoughts; memories of when I was a happy farmer's boy named Han, and not Saga-bastard's wife named 'Akio-kun.'

(Flashback)

"_Han-san, whatcha eating?" asked Jun._

_I was surrounded by a group of curious villagers staring at my bowl of instant ramen that came from a plastic packet that said "__Rāmen Ichiraku's Instant Noodles- Restaurant Quality Guaranteed__". Yes, it was nothing like they have ever seen before, because this, to us, was the city dweller's food._

"_Who gave that to you?" asked Fujiko. _

"_Oh, some blond kid with whiskers that was walking around earlier," I replied._

"_Huh?"_

"_Some blond kid?"_

"_If he was really walking around, won't we all notice that?" _

"_Oh! I know what you're talking about!" exclaimed Momi, "He came from a hidden village in the Land of Fire; His team is looking for recruits for the ninja academy!"_

"_Him? A ninja? Seems like he's more of a ramen maniac to me-told me that it was the best stuff on Earth."_

"_Also, I saw him at Yamamoto's earlier," she added._

_My heart pounded fast that day. Was __Hiraku-kun really__ going to be enrolled to become a ninja? Will he leave all of us? Hastily picking up my bowl, I rushed to my dear lover's house, where much to my relief, he was standing at the patio, as if he was waiting for me._

"_Thought you'd come," he said._

_I was quite out of breath and dazed by the time I got there; my mind struggled to look for an answer, as he gave a little chuckle._

"_Don't worry Honey. They did told me that I could potentially be a great ninja, even to the extent of offering to enroll me in a crash course of the Ninja Academy."_

"_Did you-"_

"_No, of could not; I would rather be a pauper and be with Honey, then be a famous ninja and alone. Now why don't you share some of that ramen? I'm rather hungry, you know."_

_And thus, the two of us shared a bowl of ramen on the patio, not talking very much due to focusing on the ramen._

"_That whiskered kid told me it was the best stuff on Earth."_

"_Don't believe that," Hiraku grunted._

_Just then, we happened to be slurping the ends of the same noodle without knowing it. Without hesitation, he forcefully slurped it faster, until our lips touched. Despite our breaths smelling like pork-based broth, we, as lovers, couldn't help but start to make out, completed with the lovey-dovey eyes._

"_HA! GOTCHA!"_

_A blinding flash came from the bush, which revealed the town's prankster, Katsu, with a strange, pink, rectangular flat box on his hands._

"_What the hell was that!?" I asked._

"_This," he said with a smirk, "is an iPhone 5, and I just took a picture of you two kissing with it!"_

"_And where did you get that?" sternly asked Hiraku._

"_Oh, stole it from a bushy-brow sucker-"_

"AHHH!"

I snapped back into reality with a flash of cold and hot temperatures flushing in my face. That meant that Saga was finally inside of me.

"Are you thinking of Yamamoto!?" he raged, "You were smiling the whole _damn time!"_

"Ahhh…no…please," I panted, "be gentle…"

"_No," _he replied, "I will make you _mine, _and that means going rough on you, until you say you love me. _Forget_ about that asshole, and _say it."_

"_Never," _I fumed in a fit of anger.

"It hurts me too, you know…"

That day, the whole valley rumbled with my pained screams.


	3. Chapter 3: Why won't You Love Me?

"No, no, no..."

Beautiful, just beautiful_. _Akio-kun, my little Akio-kun, sobbing tears like little pearls, whimpering underneath me, pushing me away with all of what was left of his shattered pride. Bruises and hickeys all over his trembling, body, pale from lack of sunlight. _He looks sick._

He's starting to look more like an angel everyday. My angel. Not surprising; after all, I've made him mine. He was beautiful, now he's even more gorgeous. Training a lost seraph takes a lot of work- work to make him mine and mine only, work to customize him to my desires; mold Akio like clay, until he looks and acts like a docile and supportive little angel. _But Akio-kun still doesn't like me._

It hurts. It really does. I really do love him, but he never loved me. Instead, he fell for another boy, a normal-looking one, a popular one, a one that was more accepted by the community and his family. Yamamoto was good-looking, everyone thought I looked weird, with the contradicting pale eyes and dark skin, complete with huge wings. While I was a friend because I helped deliver goods, he was a friend because everyone thought he was cool. His parents could not abandon him no matter what, mine's abandoned me, because they wanted to work in the city. Why should Kami-sama bless his feeble soul so much? I think he has plenty of friends and loved ones already; I just need one. One who is kind, honest, and naive. That one is Akio, the one that I loved for a very long time. _So I became jealous._

I could still remember the day I took him to be mine. That time, there was a drought, which led to a crop failure. His family was in debt, and no matter how hard they worked, they were still short of money. I helped them- well, sort of. To make a long story short, I lied to them about how Akio could become a ninja by going to Kirigakure. At first, he was hesitant, because of you-know-who. However, I offered 50000 ryo, enough to pay off the remaining debt. How did I get that much? By saving for over three months. He, being the type to put other people's needs above his, accepted the offer, and said his goodbyes- to the world. And his old life forever. _I wonder if I should feel guilty._

Yeah. Why do I feel so guilty. I am alone with the person I love the most, he lets me do what I want to him, and I feel happy. Yet, Akio, being the angel he is, is becoming more of a hollow shell, the further he isolates himself from everything that happens now, and falls into the deep, dark abyss of the past. _Akio-kun is definity unhappy._

"Why do you do this to me?" he sobbed.

_Akio, if you liked your past so much. I will become it. I will be your 'Hiraku-kun', I will be your father and mother, your friends, Katsu, everybody and anybody, and all of the village-Just so you will accept me and be mine._

* * *

In a minuscule village among the lands in the Land of Rivers, a 17-year old boy was dejectedly looking outside of his window.

"Hirakumaru, is something wrong?" asked a pleasantly plump woman with greying hair.

"I could feel it in my bones. Something's definitely not right."


	4. Chapter 4: Why Should I Love You?

Every time. Every single time. Exhausted, strained by that bastard's needy dick, his pleas to love me, over and over again. Every single time, worse than the last. So disgusting.

Hiraku would never do this.

He wasn't possessive, he wasn't jealous, and most of all, he was gentle. God Dammit! All I could do is think about him, about my family, and my old life. I missed them so much.

"Akio-kun, you're crying again...I'm so sorry."

Of course I'm crying and you're sorry. You're always sorry, but not sorry enough to make a boy that wasn't ready for sex lose his virginity.

...

Well, it's not like I'm afraid anymore; thanks a lot bastard. I could remember the first time, and that was the most terrifying thing to happen to anyone's pride.

_"Saga-senpai, ahhh...no…"_

_I no longer call him senpai, now. But back then, I was naive and still young at heart. That night, I was restrained by chakra strings and the searing-hot body of his. He was ravaging every part of my body, my lips bruised, and so is my neck._

_"nooooooo…"_

_Quivering hips sucked by sticky lips, hungry for sex. Little butterfly kisses all over my weeping member, before being engulfed by the said mouth. This was supposed to be reserved for Hiraku-kun when we come of age. I want to break free so bad, but it's impossible; break free and he'll come after me. After all, we're in a cave carved high up on the side of a mountain. Unwanted electricity coursed through my body, lustful hands fondling my legs._

_"No, I'm not ready yet!" I screamed._

_"You'll never be ready for someone like me," Saga-bastard growled, "All you care about is Yamamoto, so I might as well take you now."_

_He spread my legs, restraining them with stocks. With a bottle of something I never saw before, he dipped a generous amount onto his fingers and proceeded to stick them up my ass._

_"Wow, you're tight," he taunted, "Of course you are, you weren't ready yet._

_All I could do is whimper at the uncomfortable feeling inside me, hoping it would end soon._

_"Now scream as loud as you can, babe; I encourage you."_

_Before I knew it, he rammed his large penis inside of me. Myself? I was screaming in intolerable pain. He seemed to be trying to go in many different angles as he went in and out._

_"...Please be patient, Akio-kun."_

_Did I look like I had any-_

_"AHHH!"_

_A strange sensation begun to envelope my brain. All the surrounding became blurred and warped as this addictive, drug-like feeling took place._

_"I've hit your prostate."_

_Moaning, I jerked in all directions out of ecstasy as he continued to hit the same spot. Though I kept on banging on my stocks because of it, it just wouldn't break. Instead, I got out of it by doing my job and being the obedient love boy."_

_"AKIO!"_

_His seed had rushed inside of me. Two people panting, exhausted over the strain of forced love. As he released me, he held me close and said:_

_"I love you Akio-kun, you did a good job. Remember this night, because I am the one that took your virginity. Even if you fell for someone else in the end, you will always belong to the first person that marked you. You Will Never Get Away From Me."_

_People like you cannot tell me what to do, I thought, even though I couldn't think of myself highly anymore._

_Especially when there's blood and cum running down my legs, and I'm a naked slut._

Even though I'm not afraid of sex anymore, that day had shattered my pride indefinitely.

"Akio-kun, if you don't feel sleepy, let's go take a nice bath together. Maybe you'll feel better."

As you wish, Saga-bastard.

* * *

Back in the village, Team 7 of Konoha, that is, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, along with their sensei, Kakashi was strolling through after a long A-ranked mission.

"Wow! This place hasn't changed much from the last time I was here, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You were here for the recruitment mission, weren't you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I remembered this one kid, Hiraku, who seemed like he could be a good ninja, but he didn't go because of his lover. I wonder how's he doing now?"

"Speaking of the devil, there he is."

A teenage boy with green eyes walked with his head down along the path to the flea market.

"Hi there, dattebayo!"

The boy lifted his head with his long crane-like neck for a moment.

"Hi…"

"You know, we're not mad that you rejected our offer," said Naruto.

"Yeah, no grudges!" added Sakura.

"It's not that. I'm just worried about Han."

"What? Why?" asked Sakura.

"Earlier, like six months ago, there was a drought, and all the farmers suffered. However, I heard that Han was offered to become a shinobi for Kirigakure in exchange for a large amount of money. Being the guy to help others before himself, he accepted it, so his parents could pay the overwhelming debt. I haven't heard from him since."

"Wait a minute Cat-Eyes," said Sai, "Did you say there was a recruitment project for Kirigakure?"

"Yeah, well, not in those exact words, but pretty much."

"There was never a recruitment project from Kirigakure."


	5. Chapter 5: Where is He?

The smell of sugar and cinnamon from petit wax candles wafted the room, mingling with the steam of hot water rising up into the pitch black of the night.

"Here, eat this."

Saga reached out his arms and grabbed something from the edge of the bath. Inside a wooden, heart-shaped bowl, was mixes of reds, and yellows, and oranges, that smelled like my mother's perfume.

"Mmm.." I mumbled greedily, as he uncharacteristically spoon-fed my starving body with the mush; bastard can toy with me, dye my hair every week, and even make me do stuff to him, but he never feeds me enough.

_Kami...I wonder how could something this simple, like( zero-calorie sweetened) mashed fruit remind me so much of friends and family in the past?_ I thought, as well-fought back tears tried to escape. Yes, before you call me a hypersensitive crybaby, I would like to tell you that it revives memories of my cafe trips with loved ones: some with friends, some with mama and papa, and many with Hiraku, who treats me to fruit pastries every time.

"Not so fast," chuckled the winged-bastard, "I don't want you to fatten up like the little piggy that you were before."

_'More. I want more,'_ my stomach rumbled. It was impossible to hide my watering mouth at this point.

"Huh? You like mashed fruit, don't you? Well, it's not fattening, so maybe later, after some more sex; it's a lot better than all that food- you don't want to lose that lady-like figure I've trained you into, don't you? Oh, by the way, I'm going to redye your hair again in the next three days, and bleach out those ugly marks that those bitchy braces (that I torn out for you on the first day), on that same day too."

I'm not even going describe how much of a bastard he is anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of ninjas, one being a silver-haired sensei with a questionable book on his hand, and his three teenage etudiants were hiking in Kirigakure on a search for some missing farmer boy.

"Aw man," said the blond boy, "I felt so bad seeing the whole family crying; they seem to love him so much, believe it!"

"Yeah! What kind of a bastard want to take away some Plain-Face?" agreed a poker-faced dude.

Coming from the mountains, several faint moans, echoed into the village.

"What in the fuck!?" yelped a startled pinkette.

An elderly woman rushed out to warn the four ninjas.

"It's the fabled Lonely Yokai!" the ancient lady crooned, "According to our local legend, it howls like it's in pain, to attract the concerned animals and humans alike- and eats them!"

"Kakashi-sensei," shuddered a creeped-out Naruto, "You hear the old hag, let's get out of here, believe it!"

Contrary to how others interpret the sound, our ero-sensei was half-bleeding to death, mainly on his dark blue, now dark purple mask (with some red coming out too), from his thin, anime-like nose.

"My ero-senses tell me this way…"

_"_**It's late, sensei**," replied the three shocked-and-innocent children in unison.

* * *

*Hick Hick…*

In the cloak of the jack-o-lantern-hued street-lights, a red-eyed teenage cried alone, as if he wanted a non-existent person's shoulders to lean on."

"Wow… I never seen him like this," murmured a villager.

"Geez, he really, loves that boy, doesn't he?"

Though everyone only sees the obvious sadness imprinted on the face of a boy, turning man, they do not see the inner-wrath of Hiraku, which in words:

_I will beat the living daylights out of that bird-man, get my Han-kun back, and make more wonderful memories, that involves beating the daylights out of Saga. Oh, did I say that again? Well, I'm going to beat him, so that he dies at least three times, and-_

**Okay, that's enough. Anyhow, because the s*itty author forgot to make some disclaimers in here, and previous stories, here they are:**

**-I do not own Naruto, Junjou (from previous fan-fics), Hetalia, South Park, or anything that is licensed in either way- only my characters, some who obviously hate me.**

**-Kidnapping and rape is not romantic, and definitely not cool, either. It's also against the law. Yours Truly is not responsible for anything that happens because of any stupid attempts to emulate any of the fan-fiction on the Profile Page.**

**-I think that's it. You Fanfiction _User_s got any _question_ or comment? (Ask the number '42'!) Just kidding! Please use the Reviews Option! Reviews _is_ _a_ppreciated whether they're Big or **petite**! So long, you _Pompous Wompus_! ( Geez! Take a joke, I know that almost all of you are nice people- Now please excuse me, as I go procrastinate on this fan-fiction for an unspecified amount of time now.)**


End file.
